


Hope

by seaofolives



Series: Rogue One First Anniversary @ Tumblr [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/pseuds/seaofolives
Summary: Baze and Chirrut share a quick moment together before the mission in Scarif.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Rogue One First Anniversary Week with the prompt hope. And this time I know it's the right prompt. Set during that brief time frame when Cassian gave the order that would lead to prepare for Scarif.

“Okay, gear up. Grab anything that’s not nailed down—we don’t know what we’ll find on Scarif and we don’t have long to prep. Go!”

At the captain’s command, the entire base seemed to come alive. The rebels he’d collected had all dispersed to see to their task, Bodhi himself had disappeared to prepare the Imperial shuttle that had brought them all to Yavin 4.

Baze jumped off the machine he’d been sitting on, just as Chirrut stretched out his arms as he whispered a quiet, “Yes!” and hopped to his feet. “Hold it right there,” he called to the man.

Maybe Chirrut wasn’t really going anywhere but he looked like he was about to join the activity. He stood, anyway, as he’d been ordered, smiling as he would, his hands around his walking stick.

Baze raised his arms and rested his hands at the crooks of Chirrut’s neck so he could cup his face on both sides, stroke his cheeks. Chirrut’s smile only brightened as a response to this sudden display of intimacy which was a rare occurrence as even Baze himself would agree. “For a man who’s going to war, you look about as excited as a disciple going to his first lesson in Duan,” Baze said. 

“I just naturally look young in spite of my age, Baze Malbus.”

“What’s got you going?”

“Beauty rest.”

“I don’t mean that.”

“It’s a secret, then.”

Baze groaned, eyes rolling. Chirrut laughed. “I know you laugh in the face of danger but,” he sighed, “this is getting a little too concerning, Chirrut.”

“Hm.” Chirrut tilted his head slightly sideways. “What worries you?”

“ _You_ worry me,” Baze said, looking into his blind eyes. “You don’t like to fight. But now, you are being left with no choice. Are you sure about this?”

Chirrut was smiling still, when his ruined eyes searched for Baze’s face. He could never be sure anymore, though, so he raised his hand and rested it on his cheek, brushing his beard slightly. “Why won’t I be sure?” he asked. “For the first time, we have a fighting chance to stop the Empire.”

“We don’t know what’s going to happen out there, Chirrut.”

“No,” Chirrut agreed. “But I do know one thing, Baze Malbus.” He smiled brightly. “And it’s that rebellions are built on hope.”


End file.
